Noah(Young)
Character Design Hair color: Short pink red-ish brown hair that tends to fall into his eyes Eye color: Dark pink close to brown Shirt: Regular shirts in various colours, his favorite being a low saturated pink one Pants: Various shorts or trousers Other: Has one eyelash that is longer than the rest one both eyes Nationality: French History Noah was born into a normal family of kine. His mother however had been very sick during her pregnancy and was very weak once she gave birth. She died not long after and his father soon followed her into the afterlife, leaving Noah alone. However Séraphin volunteered to take him in and see to it that he ended up with a loving family. In actuality the Prince had plans for the child and wanted him to be a part of the SeraSquad, however he was much too young, so he needed someone that could look after him until he reached a more desirable age. The Prince then turned to one of his most trusted men Sior. He gave him the order to look after and raise the child like his own. He wouldn't let the man complain about this sudden request and simply left him to do it. He was well aware of Sior's taste for young boys, but he made it very clear that he was not to touch Noah in ways like that, ever. It amused him to see the old man struggle with a cute boy who he was unable to touch. As the years went on, Noah grew up and loved his "father" as any child would. The man had kept his promise and raised him well, with proper manners and impressive knowledge for his age. Sior himself even grew strong feelings towards his "son", he loved him like a real son but put a lot of effort in reminding Noah that they were not actually related. The young boy had grown up rather sheltered, he didn't go out to play like most children, though he didn't desire to do so. He enjoyed staying at home, taking up as much of his father's time as possible, causing Sior many sleepless nights. Since Noah didn't meet a lot of humans, he never figured out that his father was in fact kindred. He saw strange features in him but thought that he simply looked that way... The young boy also started to develop other feelings for his father and soon found himself in love with Sior. Since they weren't related by blood, it should be alright, he thought. Years later, Séraphin asked Sior to return the child to the corporation and so, he didn't have much choice. He let the Prince take a very unhappy Noah back to the SeraCorp and placed him to live with Dio. Noah was disraught and angry at his father for not being able to defend him from Séraphin. He felt like Sior didn't care enough to even talk back to the Prince. Little did he know, just how dangerous said Prince could be.... Noah continued living in Dio's room and the grumpy Brujah had soon warmed up to him and became much like a "big brother" to the boy. Soon his world was all about playing with Dio and cleaning their room, since it always became a mess... somehow... Once he was all settled in and had become friends with the other members of the SeraSquad, Séraphin tore him away from Dio and threw him back to his "father". Though he was upset about having to leave his new friends, Noah was excited to see his daddy again. Though this time Sior had changed. The scars from losing Noah ran deep and the man decided to block out all his feelings towards him, treating him like nothing more than a part of his harem of young boys. That way he wouldn't get hurt if he were to lose him again. Séraphin had given him permission to do whatever and Noah soon realized that his father didn't considered him a part of his family anymore. After being thrown back to Sior, Noah unwillingly served as a part of his harem, rather than his son. He felt betrayed and started to feel strong hatered towards his father. He would talk back and scream at him, trying to make him feel guilty by bringing up the past, but it didn't work. Noah then embraced all the other young boys as his brothers and tried to keep then safe from Sior, even though he was younger than the rest. Being the only human there, he also let the others bite his neck if they were hungry. Sior had been meaning to sire Noah earlier to keep him in a younger body but Séraphin wouldn't allow him to do so just yet. However when Noah later fell sick with an incurable disease, Sior went against the Prince's orders and turned his son into a kindred anyway. Kindred are more sturdy and since their bodies are already dead, they aren't always affected by illness the same way as humans, and so Noah didn't die. Sior was well aware that going against the Prince's orders was punishable by death, so facing Séraphin again would be very nerve-wracking. However he didn't seem to care much for Sior's stumble and let him be, sending him off after a bit of scolding. Noah however was confused... After Sior saved his life, they started to warm up to eachother again. His father would be remorseful and ask for Noah's forgiveness, and he himself would slowly start to forgive him. They kept being a bit awkward around eachother until their love found it's way back and they bacame pretty much inseparable. Little less than a year passed and then tragedy struck again. Sior was struck down by the Prince, he had not forgiven his disloyalty and finally handed out his punishment. Noah came to witness his father's last moments and they shared tearfilled heart to heart talk before Sior finally passed away. ***Continue to the Noah article.*** Character Relations *'Sior' (Adoptive father) *'Jonah' (Adopted big brother) *'Dio' (Big brother-like) *'Michel' (A silly but kind gruffy guy) *'Karen' (Mother-like) *'Séraphin' (Scared of) Facts *Noah is Tempora & Distantia reborn in human form. *Even so, Noah doesn't have any superhuman powers in his human form. *Is very confused about his own feelings towards Sior. *He is the only human in the Sior mansion. Category:Humans Category:Lords Category:Sior Mansion